Passenger stairways as access to the aircraft interior are known in various embodiments. In addition to one-piece pivotable stairways, which are implemented as a part of an external wall of the aircraft, and one-piece insert stairways, which may be received by recesses in the area of the aircraft fuselage, two-piece folding insert stairways are known, in which two segments are connected to one another so they are pivotable and may be inserted into a receptacle space in the area of the aircraft fuselage in a state pivoted toward one another.
However, a large receptacle space tailored to the volume of the stairway is required for the known insert stairways.
Moreover, the use of known aircraft stairways is problematic in aircraft which have both a small overall size and also passenger doors situated high in relation to a standing surface.
In previously known solutions either a complicated folding mechanism is necessary or a large stowing volume is needed because of the high door thresholds.
High door thresholds additionally result in long and/or tall stairways. In previously known solutions, in this case either a complicated folding mechanism is necessary or a large stowing volume in the aircraft fuselage is needed.